counterstrikeanimationsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pro
The Pro is the second best character on the Counter-Terrorist team after SWAT. He formerly had an AK-47, but when he switched teams, he had a M4A1. Appearances DE_Dust In The Pro's original appearance, he was on the Terrorist team alongside Dumbass, Killer, and Camper. He was first shown performing an acrobatic move in front of Dumbass (who tried to repeat the stunt and failed). Dumbass then noticed Assassin taking aim at the two, and attempted to tackle The Pro to save him. Ironically, this move put The Pro's head just in front of the bullet, killing him and setting the stage for The Pro's quest for revenge. DE_Aztec In this episode, The Pro has switched teams to the Counter Terrorist side to get revenge on former teammate Dumbass. The Pro tries to shoot Dumbass (who was dancing), but misses every shot and kills Killer unintentionally. The Pro then switched to his knife and attempted to stab Dumbass, missing yet again and also landing in the way of Assassin's bullet, killing him yet again. DE_Dust2 This time, The Pro seems more disgruntled than angry. He appears at the Counter-Terrorist spawn and is struck in the head by Striker's USP. He turns around, irritated, and intimidates Striker with his weapons. Striker, fearing that The Pro will kill him, runs out of the spawnpoint and is then shot by Camper, spooking The Pro momentarily. The Pro appears again later on, killing Newbie (who had just survived his own grenade). Newbie, clearly frustrated, promptly ragequits. Sometime later, Psycho requests for assistance after being pinned down by FD God. The Pro and SWAT, the only two CT's remaining, respond to this call and head over to Bombsite A. As Dumbass plants the bomb, SWAT and The Pro return to their spawn, where FD God appears and knifes SWAT, before being killed by The Pro. The Pro then heads to the bombsite, stressed out and confused as to where Dumbass and the bomb were. Dumbass suddenly appears with the bomb on his head, and, upon realising that Dumbass had managed to outsmart him once again, The Pro screams in both horror and defeat as the bomb obliterates them both. DE_Dust Outtake 1 The Pro appears in this outtake, where he is in his usual DE_Dust2 camping position. He remains oblivious to Newbie's attempts at killing him throughout the entire short. DE_Dust Outtake 4 The Pro makes a cameo appearance in this short. He had been killed (possibly by Camper, as Camper was in The Pro's camping spot) and had dropped a grenade, which would be used by Newbie. Flashdeck 100k Celebration The Pro appears in the celebration, idly standing with his M4 and watching Dumbass run by. Personality The Pro is a rather average player fueled mainly by revenge. He is shown to be acrobatic, shown in de_dust. However, after Dumbass accidentally got him killed, The Pro's main priority was to get revenge on Dumbass. However, every time he has tried to get revenge, he has failed ''miserably, ''which only further fuels his rage. The Pro is depicted initially as angry and aggressive in DE_aztec, mainly due to the events of the last game. However, in DE_Dust2, he is much calmer, collected, and focused, although still has it out for Dumbass. He is easily irritated by the incompetence of his teammates, but throughout the short, largely remains self-preserved and relatively indifferent. It has been noted that his rivalry with Dumbass has become very popular, and that The Pro and Dumbass have been called "the main characters of the story". Another noticeable thing in the animations is the recurring gag of Assassin killing The Pro, which is also the result of Dumbass. The first time was de_dust, when Dumbass attempted to save The Pro from the Assassin, but Dumbass ended up positioning The Pro's head in just the right spot. The second time was de_aztec, when The Pro tried to knife a dancing Dumbass at the same time Assassin shot at Dumbass. The Pro missed, and looked up just in time to see his teammate's bullet flying right towards his face. Trivia *The Pro was first spoken Saying "AHHHHH!!!" when Dumbass was holding the bomb on his head. *Despite his name, the Pro failed to show any professional skills outside of agility up until de_dust2, for example missing every shot fired at Dumbass in de_aztec (but did manage to kill Killer by mistake) *As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, The Pro is modeled after average players. Gallery TheProT.png|the pro in DE_dust The Pro Hmph.PNG|the pro after shoot newbie Hacker's Wrath Characters Sheet The Pro.jpg|the pro's status. the pro in DE_dust2 Outtake 1.png|DE_dust2 Outtake 1 the pro in DE_dust2 Outtake 4.png|DE_dust2 Outtake 4 the pro in DE_dust2 Hacker Wrath Announcement Trailer 1.png|Admin!!! the pro in DE_dust2 Hacker Wrath Announcement Trailer 2.png|HACKER'S BACK﻿! Category:Players Category:Characters